


Red Silk

by ellerean



Category: Free!
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerean/pseuds/ellerean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's bed was no stranger to Rin's naked body, to sleepless nights and damp sheets. He expected nothing special for his birthday night, but Haru has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: And it Was a Very Happy Birthday Indeed.
> 
> Happy birthday, Rin-Rin ♥

It was one thing for the Iwatobi swim club to show up at Samezuka unannounced, dragging Rin to his favorite noodle soup joint. It was another when they sang _Happy Birthday_ at the restaurant, his face tomato red when the entire establishment joined in. He couldn’t know what they had planned next—Makoto had told him to pack an overnight bag—but Rin was baffled when they all parted ways, when Rei and Nagisa boarded the train, when Makoto waved as he jogged toward his front door.

Rin’s hand sweat around the strap of his overnight bag. All Haru had to do was look at him—that seemingly expressionless face, the subtle shifts of his mouth and jaw that Rin was learning to read. He took one step up toward his house.

“Rin, come.”

They’d spent the night together before. They’d slept naked in Haru’s sweat-damp sheets, empty lube bottles littering the floor. Haru went straight upstairs when they entered the house, no pretense. Rin smirked as he followed, admiring the way Haru’s ass looked in those pants.

“Haru,” he said suddenly, as they reached his room. Haru paused, eyebrows lifted as he turned. “ _Makoto_ told me to pack a bag.”

“So?”

He gritted his teeth. “Never mind.”

Haru didn’t turn on the light. By the time Rin’s eyes adjusted to the dark, Haru had swiftly moved around to light candles. _Candles_. He blinked once, twice, looking around the dimly-lit room. His breathing grew heavier until he nearly panted, staring at the candles, loosening the hold on his bag.

“Rin.” His voice was tender as he stood near the bed. Haru smiled, the flickering candlelight accentuating his jawline, casting shadows across his cheekbones. He was _beautiful_ , just standing there, waiting. Rin nearly ran over and fell into his open arms.

“I want to give you so much more,” Haru whispered in his ear. “This is all I have.”

Haru had already given him everything, all of him, so many times. More times than he deserved. Rin pulled himself upright, playing with the top button of Haru’s shirt. “This is all I need,” he said, before kissing Haru’s lips.

So often their touches were impatient, yanking at their clothes, throwing each other to the mattress. But now, Rin savored each _pop_ of Haru’s buttons, fingers trailing the exposed skin as he worked his way down. Haru’s pulse visibly beat in his neck as Rin slid off the shirt, kissing his shoulders. Haru was already slipping his hands around Rin’s hips to pull his shirt over his head.

“Rin,” he whispered, tossing his shirt aside, “do you want to try something new?”

Rin stopped at Haru’s belt, looking up at those inquisitive eyes. His heart pounded as he scaled that face, as his eyes settled on the twitch of his lips.

“What do you have in mind?” he purred, nudging him onto the bed.

He always hesitated at Haru’s raw expression. He leaned on his elbows as Rin eased off his pants, waiting for that little lift of his hips to help him. He slid his hands up Haru’s thighs, beneath his trunks, cupping his ass. And that expression—Rin treasured the way he tilted his head just slightly, exposing his pale neck, the slight part of his lips as he took a ragged breath. But Rin allowed Haru to push him to the bed instead, fingers playing over the bulge in his pants before he slipped them off.

“It’s your birthday,” Haru said, straddling his hips, leaning down to reach under the bed. He pulled out a length of red silk—a scarf, it seemed—and sat up, dragging the smooth fabric across Rin’s chest. “I should do something nice for you.”

Rin lifted the end of the scarf, feeling it coolly slip through his fingers. Before he could answer Haru grasped that end, skillfully knotting it around Rin’s wrist.

“Haru—!”

He was silenced by Haru’s warm, wet mouth as he reached behind Rin, looping the scarf around the bedframe. The candlelight threw shadows on Haru’s face when he came back up, searching his face, but Rin could only watch the light throw hard angles on his smooth skin. He touched Haru’s face, tracing the planes of his nose and his lips. Haru kissed his hand before gently pushing it over his head, wrapping the other end of the scarf around his wrist.

He had some mobility, but he couldn’t return Haru’s touch when he stroked his chest, couldn’t grip Haru’s ass as he liked when he sat on his hips.

“Is this okay?” Haru asked, and Rin could only nod.

He leaned back on Rin’s cock, hard since they’d fallen into bed. He palmed the front of Rin’s underwear, waiting for the moment he arched his back to kiss his stomach, to run his tongue along the band of his trunks. Rin whispered his name, testing the restraints as Haru slipped off his underwear.

It wasn’t _fair_ , Rin thought, that Haru wasn’t completely naked too, that he couldn’t see the strain in the front of his underwear. But Haru only smirked as he crawled up Rin’s chest, lying flush against him as his thigh gently massaged between his legs.

“God, Haru,” he muttered, as Haru’s lips sought his neck.

They never left visible marks—nothing they couldn’t hide under a shirt, at least—but Rin groaned as Haru sucked his neck, lightly grazing with his teeth. He wanted to reach for him, _needed_ to pull him closer, but he only smacked his hands on the mattress in frustration as Haru grinded into him. He was hyperaware of each touch of Haru’s hands—the crown of his head, fingers threaded through his hair; his shoulders; his biceps. He allowed Rin to grasp his hands, twining their fingers briefly before pulling them away.

 _Damn this_ , Rin thought, tugging at the silk, wondering how long it could hold. Haru left a trail of wet kisses as he slid down, Rin’s skin damp and cold in each spot those lips touched. When his fingers played on the tip of his cock, Rin bit back the moan that tried to escape.

“Rin.” Haru slowly wrapped a hand around his erection, kissing it as he looked up. “Don’t hold back.”

Rin’s laughter fused with his groans, with the way Haru stroked his cock, the way he moistened it with his tongue. “ _Make me_.”

It took all his composure not to cry out when Haru took him into his mouth. Haru pressed his thumbs into his hips, looking up as he sucked. But Rin wouldn’t look down—he _couldn’t_ —he wouldn’t last if he saw Haru’s eyes flash, his pleasure in sucking his dick. The red silk dug into his wrists as he gripped the bed sheets. It couldn’t be over, not yet, even if it meant relinquishing control.

Not that he’d admit _enjoying_ being defenseless. But he liked how Haru took command, holding him firm as his tongue wound around his cock. Rin only looked down when Haru pulled back, breathless, massaging his jaw.

“Is that all?”

Haru narrowed his eyes at Rin’s smirk.

But he fell back again when Haru sat up, tracing his abs as he slid up his body again, sucking his neck in the spot he _knew_ was already bruised. “Don’t stop now,” Rin breathed. He pulled at the restraint, feeling the tear of the delicate fabric, lightheaded with the blood pulsing in his groin.

“I’m not done,” Haru said, swiftly removing his underwear.

He teased Rin’s nipple as he reached toward the floor, and Rin squirmed so hard that he nearly threw Haru over. He scrambled up with a new bottle of lube, pushing Rin back to the center of the bed when he wouldn’t move himself.

“Haru . . .” Rin’s hands were jerked back when he instinctively reached for the lube. He could only watch as Haru flipped open the top.

Rin wasn’t ready for this. He couldn’t watch Haru push his fingers into his own ass, feel Haru tense as he straddled his waist. “Let me,” he said, but Haru shook his head.  He pressed his face to Rin’s chest as he ground his teeth, whimpering against his own hand.

Haru wasn’t ready yet when he sat up—he _couldn’t_ be—but he leaned back, holding Rin’s cock against him. Sweat dripped from Rin’s forehead as Haru winced, staring over the headboard as he lowered himself down, ever so slowly.

“Relax, baby,” Rin said between gasping breaths. Haru was too tight; he was too stubborn to show it. He stared at the ceiling as Rin watched, watched the furious pulse in his neck, the reflected candlelight on his collarbone. Rin wanted to reach for his throbbing cock between them but could only grab the sheets, listening to the squelch of the lube bottle.

Rin’s breath came in short bursts, struggling as he resisted thrusting in deeper. But _fuck_ , he was _good_. Haru finally relaxed, hands pressed to Rin’s stomach as he rocked back and forth. His hair fell over his lowered face, eyes closed, lips parted. He stretched a hand farther up Rin’s chest and Rin wanted to touch him _so badly_ , but he could only arch his back as Haru pushed down on him. With his other hand Haru gripped his own cock, instantly groaning, and Rin had never seen anything _so_ _hot_ in his life.

He never let Haru touch himself—if was always _Rin’s_ job, his insistence to make him feel good—but as Haru stroked himself, grinding harder against him, Rin couldn’t stop the scream that burst from within, the long, low sob as he pulled at the scarf, feeling the fabric strain.

He was powerless when Haru came first, pissed that he hadn’t waited. More pissed that Rin had waited for _him_ , and he’d given no warning that he was already there. Haru’s hand slapped to Rin’s skin again, warm and sticky, and he moved slower, exhausted.

“Oh, no,” Rin said, jerking his hips upward. “You’re not done.”

Though Haru’s eyes were closed, he _smiled_. That fucking irritating smile. His chest heaved, arching back as Rin jerked his hips again. It was too much—Haru’s pale skin in the dim light, his nipples hard and cock slack, his body shaking as Rin came inside.

Even Haru’s slight whimper riled him up. Rin felt Haru’s quick pulse as he collapsed on top of him. He still panted as he scrabbled for a tissue, wiping Rin’s stomach and the drip from his own ass. He tossed the tissue over the headboard; Rin would bet anything he’d missed the trash can.

“Haru,” he said, trembling as Haru lips touched his chest, slow and lazy. Rin swallowed hard. “C-can you untie me now?”

Haru looked up blankly, then kissed his breastbone before climbing out of bed.

“Haru?” Rin watched his bare ass as he shuffled out of the bedroom. “Haru! Get back here!”

He frowned, tugging on the scarf. It had definitely started to tear, but Haru apparently knew a thing or two about knots. Had he researched this, or was it something he already knew? He sighed, sucking in his stomach. His skin felt slightly sticky, and would probably crust over. Disgusting.

Despite himself, he laughed when Haru returned with a plain, white box. He was still naked, and Rin would have _paid_ to see him walk through the house like that. “You could’ve sat up,” Haru said, sitting cross-legged on the bed. It was a bit of a struggle, but he managed to get up and lean against the headboard, hands behind his back.

“What’s this?” Rin asked, as Haru lifted the box’s lid.

“I know you don’t like sweets, but it’s your birthday.” Haru pulled out a mochi ball. “It’s green tea, so it’s not too sweet.”

 _This fucking scarf_ , Rin thought. Having sex had been difficult, but this was damn near impossible. He needed to take that face into his hands, to kiss it all over. Instead, he smiled as Haru lifted the mochi to Rin’s lips to take a bite. Haru ate the other half himself before reaching for another.

Haru climbed onto his lap, the box of mochi between them as they kissed between bites. Rin leaned in to brush Haru’s cheek with his nose, to kiss every spot he could reach without his hands.

“I could untie you,” he said, as Rin kissed his ear.

Rin shrugged as he sat back. “Nah. Not yet. Give me another one.” Haru pressed their cold lips together first.

**Author's Note:**

> ([Here](http://trapsandpecs.tumblr.com/post/75418681951) on tumblr.)


End file.
